narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Daichi Uchiha
Background Daichi was born on an uncharted island south of the Land of Fire and grew up tending the land as a farmer. Despite trying to make sure he had a normal childhood, his parents also taught him how to defend himself in the form of Ninjutsu and Taijutsu but neglected to tell him about his heritage as an Uchiha. He lived a very uninteresting life until the age of fifteen when he accidentally discovered letters to his parents that mentioned something about the sender's group but it didn't go into detail rather, giving vague details about what the letters were about and gave a vague reference to Konohagakure and the Uchiha clan. He attempted to search for other references to these two subjects, believing them to be the key to the mystery however, he could find no such thing and was caught. This resulted in a long fight with his parents that lasted the next three months. It was only a few weeks before the end of the long fight that Daichi decide to leave the island and seek the answers to the mystery that was presented to him. It took him an additional four months but he managed to build a small boat and set off for the Land of Fire using maps he copied from his parents' map of the world. Five weeks into the journey, his ship was hit by a storm and destroyed while Daichi drifted for several days on wreckage until picked up by a passing merchant ship that was headed to the Land of Fire. After another three weeks, they the ship arrived at the coast where Daichi parted with the crew and traveled alone to Konohagakure where he currently studies the history of the village and it's clans. RP'S Coming soon Personality (Unfinished) Because he grew up as a farmer on an isolated island, Daichi spent most of his days longing to know what is out there out of a strong sense of curiousity that has not subsided since making it to the mainland and a love for animals. However, hes never been away from his family that is his parents, pets and the numerous farm animals he takes care of and often misses them greatly though he doesn't show it. This life style has also left him ignorant of the world and vulnerable to it. =As a farmer, despite being an Uchiha, Daichi is very gentle except when someone or something threatens someone he cares about such as a wolf then he will kill to protect that which he cares about though he feels bad for them afterwards. Appearance (Unfinished) Coming soon. Abilities (Unfinished) Chakra, Natures & Stamina Coming soon. Taijutsu Coming soon. Ninjutsu Coming soon. Nature Transformations Coming soon. Genjutsu Coming soon. Bukijutsu Shurikenjutsu Coming soon. Kenjutsu Coming soon. Other Tools Coming soon. Trivia * Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Sharingan Category:August Birthday Category:Teenager Category:Male Category:A Positive Blood Category:No Home Town Category:Five Feet Tall Category:No Home Country Category:Traveler Category:Shinobi Category:No Team Category:Fire Release User Category:Wind Release User